Wet Gears
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: Silvermist sympathetically, but reluctantly, does it with Clank because she feels sorry for him, but after it proves more than sensational, she secretly falls in love with him as a result. But how long can she keep this secret?


**I've been trying to think of good ways to pair Silvermist and Clank together, but so far I've been having some trouble. But I thought it would work out best if it was a slash. There is going to be a storyline however. Being of many morals, I think this will be my last slash.**

**Warning: It's a slash.  
><strong>

Bobble and Clank were busy one evening, finishing some last minute work. They were just simply cleaning off their tools and dusting some pots and pans before turning in for the night. The cool air was quite comfortable tonight and sweet fragrance swept across every inch of the hollow. There were a few posts on in Tinker's nook. Most of the Tinkers were turning in.

"Clanky, could you past the duster?" asked Bobble as he sat a few teapots on a shelf.

"Sure thing." said Clank as he tossed the duster over to Bobble.

As Bobble started dusting the teapots, Clank noticed a fairy couple passing them. They were holding hands. The sparrowman whispered something into his girlfriends ear.

"And tonight, were going to-pssppspsp." He said.

The fairy giggled.

"Can't wait for that." she said.

The two of them were conversing secretly, both laughing and giggling as they fluttered by.

Clank was very curious about this couple. What were they giggling about?

"Hey Bobble?" asked Clank to his best friend as he continued to watch the couple fly off.

"What's up?" asked Bobble turning to face Clank.

"What were they talking about?"

"They who?"

"Those two tinkers who just passed us."

Bobble just so happened to hear the giggling and conversing himself.

"Uh...I don't know. Maybe things that couples just talk about?"

"What kind of things?" asked Clank was he turned around to see Bobble working.

"Just things that couples giggle and laugh about, you know. Love, romance, sex I suppose."

"Sex?" Clank turned back as the couple were practically gone.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to know? Now let's get finished it's getting late." Bobble started working faster.

Clank joined him but was still thinking about what Bobble just told him. The Clankster knew about sex of course, he even knew how it was performed, but he didn't know what it was like or how it started.

Suddenly another couple passed them. They weren't talking in a secretive manner as the last couple, but it looked like they were sharing some pretty secretive stuff.

"Oh, I can't wait till you stick it in me tonight." said the fairy a bit too loudly.

"Shhh! Honey, you want the whole nook to hear ya?" said the sparrowman jokingly shushing her.

Clank was even more curious at what it was like to have sex.

Yet another couple passed by overhead. This time they were of two different talents.

It seemed like sex was the latest topic going around.

"Clank come on we have to finish. It's already going on 8.

Clank returned to his work, still very curious.

* * *

><p>That night as the two were getting ready for bed, Clank just laid flat on his back looking at the ceiling. Bobble was across from him setting down his goggles.<p>

"Hey Bobble, what's it feel like?" asked Clank once again.

"What does what feel like?"

"To have sex."

Bobble couldn't help but be a bit nervous at this question. He's been involved in such activity before, but he never thought his best buddy would be asking him about it.

"W-well uh..." Bobble continued scratching the back of his head. "Well, I guess it feels..." he waved his hands around trying to think of a good way to describe it. "...warm." he said being sure.

"Warm?" asked Clank quite confused. "But if you're naked, then won't you get cold or something?"

"Not that kind of warm Clanky." Bobble thought again. "More like when you're, you know what, is inside the lady's...thing." Bobble was hoping that Clank would have gotten it.

"Okay?"

"But it feels wonderful. But it can hurt a little bit for the lady if it's for the first time I guess."

"Oh I don't want to hurt anyone!" Clank insisted.

"Don't worry. But it has to start off gentle."

"I see."

"Now get some sleep you perv." Bobble giggled.

"Sure, sure." Clank laid back down.

* * *

><p>After about an hour though, Clank was yet more and more curious at how sex felt. As he glanced out the window, he saw several lights in other homes in the nook go off.<p>

He looked on the other side of him. Bobble was fast asleep.

He couldn't sleep at all because of all the thoughts that kept running through his head.

He sighed. It seemed like everyone was getting laid except him.

"I need a walk." he said getting up, being careful not to wake Bobble.

Soon he was fluttering about dewdrop Vale that late, late night. By this time it was 11:00. Almost everyone was inside sleeping.

The wind blew as he fluttered under the light of the moon. He was in deep thought as he went. Finally he came to rest on a large stone near a pond. He just sat there, constantly thinking. In the pond were two frogs happily swimming together. He looked up and smiled at them, only to see them dive deep under the pond and somehow into a large crevice. This only returned his frown and deep thinking. Just what was it like to do it?

Suddenly he noticed a light coming from a window across the pond.

It was strange because usually everyone's asleep at this time.

Then a silhouetted figure appeared across the light. He wasn't at all sure who it was.

He got up and started flying towards the fogged up window. Of course he thought it was rude to be peering in someone's home, but it was pretty strange to see someone up this late at night, and by the look of the silhouette, it seemed like someone was in danger.

He hurried over faster and made it to the window. He tried squinting his eyes to get a better look, but it was so fogged up, he couldn't see a thing. He tried to peer inside and found that his hands had cleared the window a bit. As he wiped away the fog he could get a much clearer view, but as he peered again, he gasped. He knew who it was, and she definitely wasn't in trouble. It was Silvermist, naked in the shower.

Sil turned off the water in her shower. She usually liked to keep her windows clean so she manipulated the dew on the window which was fogging it up. The window instantly went clear and to her utter shock, there was Clank staring dead at her.

Sil's eyes went wide as she did a short but loud scream that frightened Clank. She was quick to cover her breasts. Clank backed away trying to shield his eyes. He didn't realize who he was looking at.

She instantly opened her window.

"CLANK WHAT ARE DOING?" she shouted.

"I-I-I'M SORRY MISS SILVERMIST, I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN DANGER!"

"I'M NOT IN DANGER, I WAS TAKING A SHOWER!"

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Clank tried to explain.

"WERE YOU SPYING ON ME!"

"NO! NO, SEE I THOUGHT-"

Sil quickly shushed him. Anymore yelling and shouting would wake the whole hollow. She looked around quickly and signaled for Clank to approach the window.

Clank wasn't sure.

"OH JUST COME HERE!" she shouted in a shushed voice.

Clank quickly responded and came to the window. Every bone in his body was shaking as he was face to face with the soaked Sil.

Being a kindhearted fairy, Sil decided to try a different solution.

"Clank please, just tell me the truth." She started. "Were you spying on me?"

"No, honestly no!" Clank quickly denied.

"Then why were you peeping at my window?"

"I already told you, I thought you were in danger."

Sil sighed, almost in annoyance.

"Clank if I was in danger, there would probably be blood spots instead of water. Now what's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason, I promise you." Clank pleaded.

Sil looked at him. Even though he was the most nicest sparrowman in the hollow, she still wasn't sure she she could believe him, but as she looked deeper into his eyes, he had a more pleading for forgiveness face. She thought she had found the real reason.

"Hey?" she said startling the big guy a bit.

"Huh?" he said quite nervously.

"Come around to my door." She shut the window. Clank kept staring for a minute and then fluttered around to the front door.

It wasn't long until Sil opened it. She had on a teal robe, but she was still soaking wet.

"Come on in." she said directing Clank inside. She shut the door behind him and sat him down on the couch. She then walked around, straightened the lower part of her robe, and sat down next to him.

"Now Clank, I know why you were peeking at me." she finally said after a minute of silence.

"Of course you do, I just told you." Clank said simply.

"Oh cut the crap Clank. I understand that you're curious, but there's no need to lie about it."

"Lie about what, I was telling the truth."

"No you weren't, I could tell you weren't."

Clank was about to respond, when Sil continued.

"Clank listen, it's perfectly natural for you to want to see a woman naked."

"I wasn't expecting that. Honest."

Sil began to think for a minute. Maybe he was telling the truth. If she knew one thing about Clank, it's that he would never do such a horrible thing as play peeping tom.

Clank on the other hand, had to give Sil some props. Truthfully, he was very curious at what it was like to have sex. It's like she looked right through him.

He sighed once again.

"I'm sorry Miss Silvermist. I guess I was a bit curious." he said looking down in shame.

"It's okay sweetie I understand." She directed his head toward hers.

"It's just, for a long time, I've been wondering what sex feels like? I know how to do it, but what's the point if I don't actually do it." He said as a small mental confession.

Sil was a bit surprised.

"Once again I'm really, really sorry. Uh...I'm gonna go now." He quickly got up and started out the door.

"Sorry for disturbing you." He said turning the knob.

Although she could really admit it openly, but Sil actually felt much sympathy for Clank. He didn't how what sex felt like? That's terrible. At the same time though, it probably would feel awkward and weird for any chick to do it with him. She was both sympathetically concerned and a bit disgusted at the same time. But being the kindhearted and gentle fairy she was, she couldn't have just let him go without giving him a _bit_ of a helping hand.

"Clank?" she asked kind of reluctantly before he could leave.

"Yes?" he said turning around.

"I..." She squinted her eyes. "...could at least..." They squinted harder in sheer disgust. "...give you an idea." She said almost throwing up in her mouth.

Clank shut the door. He was quite stunned.

"Really?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." she answered.

"You mean you're willing too-"

She nodded her head and smiled, but deep down, she was sick to her stomach.

Clank almost smiled but didn't want Sil to think that he was _that_ desperate.

"Oh well I uh...I don't know what to-"

"Just follow me." she said almost regretful.

She took Clank's hand and led him into her bedroom.

"What are the consequences of what I'm about to do." Sil said regretfully in her head. There was no turning back now.

She sat him in her comfort chair. She found his zipper and started unfastening it. Soon she revealed his underwear.

"Okay, a-are you ready?" she asked.

"I...guess so." Clank said a bit confused.

She pulled them down to reveal his penis. As expected, it didn't look very appealing. She slowly grabbed it and began to stroke it up and down. Clank was new to the whole feeling so he just shut his eyes.

She stroked it for a good minute, trying not to look at it. Soon she felt it get bigger and bigger. She disgustedly looked back at it. To her surprise, it was quite big. In fact, it almost felt like she couldn't hold the whole thing with one hand. She took her other hand and grabbed the top of it, continuing to stroke it.

She looked at Clank, who still had his eyes squinted shut.

This was actually as far as she was going to go but then she stopped and continued to stroke with one hand. She moved it down to the bottom, close to where his balls were. As she continued on, she stared endlessly at the impressive dick that was Clank's. She already knew what it felt like. It felt really warm, and fleshy, and even really soft and smooth. She had never seen such a beautiful thing like it. She looked at some more and began to think, what does it taste like?

She couldn't believe it, but she soon found her lips moving closer and closer to it. As they did, she slowly closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and extended her tongue out. As the tip of it pressed on the skin, Sil felt a sensation. It didn't taste bad at all, actually it was kind of good. More than good, tasty. She began licking it. Clank cringed. She licked faster up and down. Then she stopped with her eyes still closed and let the taste swivel around in her mouth. It was delicious! So delicious, she could help but go back for more. Now she spread open his legs further and started licking every inch of it, the top, the bottom, everywhere. She then pointed it down and sucked on it, trying to see if she could fit the whole thing in her mouth, which disappointingly, she couldn't. But that was okay, because she felt like she was far from done exploring it's taste. She sucked harder and faster, releasing saliva as she went.

To Clank, this did feel wonderful. It definitely felt warm that was for sure, but it also felt really wet. Sil just couldn't control herself. She kept going even faster to the point of shoving it deep down her throat. Finally she stopped, almost out of breath. She breathed heavily as she slowly opened her eyes a little. Clank's thang was dripping with her spit.

As Clank could no longer feel her wet mouth, he opened his eyes as well.

"Is...that all there is to it?" he asked.

Sil was breathing so heavily, she almost couldn't speak.

She stared at Clank's luscious cock for a good while before finally speaking.

She shook her head in utter astonishment.

"That's not even the half of it." she said with a wide eyed look.

"Well then...I guess I'll be going now." he slowly got up, only to be pushed back down hard by Sil. He soon found her on top of him staring in the eye, face to face.

"Y-you want me to show you more?" she asked a bit desperately.

Clank wasn't very sure, but he was curious enough.

"Uh...why not?" he said with the same wide eyed expression.

"Yay." Sil said in a weak, but desperate voice as she quickly took off Clank's jacket and shirt.

This was a bit overwhelming for him, but he was willing.

Sil stood over him. She untied her robe and let it drop from her bare body and onto the floor. Clank was stunned as a nude Silvermist stood before him.

She quickly let herself drop on top of him and began to kiss him in a very risque manner.

Now Clank was very overwhelmed. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. They felt like two warm, fleshy pillows. But he was more fixed on her mouth, which was practically now merging with his. Their tongues intertwined and met each other forcefully. Clank's mouth was even tastier than his stick.

Never in a million years had Sil ever thought she'd be doing it with any guy, especially not the loveable big guy who was Clank. And yet, she was completely naked, making out with him on her chair.

She stopped and got up. She took Clank's hand he got up too. She stared up at him lovingly.

"You look kind of tired after that long flight over here." She said gently as she licked her lips. "You could use a nice, hot, _shower_."

"Well actually I took one before-"

She just giggled and pulled him into another kiss. Clank had his eyes wide open as he kissed her, but soon let himself go and began to kiss her back even more passionately. All the while, hugging her naked body with his big strong arms.

The two of them backed up into the bathroom while still kissing. Clank shut the door with his foot. Sil reached out for the shower handle and slipped the water on. They both stepped into the tub and closed the curtain.

From outside the window, you can see Sil pressing her hand against the glass.

She backed some of her wet hair from her face as she and Clank continued to kiss. The hot, soothing water rained down on them, lubricating their bodies and making the experience more beautiful.

* * *

><p>Sil turned around and guided Clank to walk up close behind her. She felt the gentleness of his stick slip inside her from behind. Clank was right on her as he moved back and forth. She moaned in sweet manner. When Clank moaned, it sounded like the sound of a male lion dominating his lioness. This only made it feistier as Sil giggled louder. Clank went deeper and deeper inside the warmness of Sil's hole. Finally the cum came out, dripping down on the churning waters of the shower.<p>

She turned around again and they kissed once more. So much of him to love, so much time.


End file.
